


Sparks - McDanno

by Laura_Vitale50



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Gen, Hurt Danny "Danno" Williams, My First Fanvid, Partnership, Series Finale, Spoilers, Steve McGarrett Feels Guilty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_Vitale50/pseuds/Laura_Vitale50
Summary: Hi!This is a video edit about episode 10x22, the series finale!
Relationships: Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Sparks - McDanno

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone. This is my first video edit, I hope you like it.  
> The scenes are from the series finale (so spoiler if you haven't seen it yet).  
> The song is "Sparks" by Coldplay.  
> No copyright infringement intended. I make no money from this! All the scenes are property of CBS and the song is property of the previously mentioned band.

I'm writing this before knowing if the URL will work..  
I tried to manually embed the URL but I don't understand much about these things frankly XD  
If somebody know how to do it, can you please explain it to me?

Anyway this is the URL on YouTube if this doesn't work and you want to look it up:

https://youtu.be/svK6dVy6-rY

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for watching!


End file.
